Behind the smiles
by xxpatixx
Summary: what happens when sakura's mother kills herself and her life is turn upside down? is there anyone who can help her now? why she acting so weird and what was the dark secret that her mother kept from her and everyone? i know summury sucks please RR
1. were have you been?

I do not own naruto or this chater this story did belong to boogotu but she\he dont want it so i will conter it i hope i can do as good as job as she did with story!!

* * *

Naruto's POV 

not that long ago kakashi sensie told sakura that she was to report to the hokage. I wondered at the time if she got a private mission! _no way!_ She would tell me. But then again anything is possible for her. I don't really know her that will but she's always nice and smiling. sicne then she hasn't been coming to practice and im staring to wondering if she's hurt, or captured, or worse.

"Kakashi sensie where's sakura? I haven't seen her in the village lately? Is she okay- Did she go on a mission without us?!" I raised my voice in concern.

"I haven't seen her either." He said while keeping his nose in that stupid book of his. " I don't think she went on a mission without us cuz I would have been notified."He put his finger on his mouth which showed that he was in deep thought. "We can stop by her house today after practice if you want to talk to her."

"I'd like that." i said

"I'll pass," said sasuke. not that i mind if he dose or not.

On the way to her house, i saw sakura at the ramen shop. i sat down to the right side of her and started to ask her questions while kakashi ordered some food for us.

"So Sakura where have you been?" I said tring to make concerned voice. " I was worried about you."

"You know, i've been around here and there." She put her hand behind her head and laughed as if nothink was wrong.

but i know she was lying because i looked everywhere for her, but let it slide what was more important was that she was alright and safe right beside me."Are you ok sakura. I have this feeling in my gut. that somethings wrong"

"Naruto, can you keep a secret." asked sakura while she held back her tears.

"Yeah, You can trust me. And besides how will i tell." I told her trying to lighten up the mood

"A few days ago, when i was called to the hokage," she paused and began to cry. i put his hand on her shoulder. Kakashie paid for the food and left us alone. "H-he told me that my mother had just finished killing herself."

There had been along pause before i manages to spit out "I'm srry... Why would she do that?"

"Naruto as much as you and me like to invision that all families are close knite and happy that isn't reality. This is life and this is wat happens sometimes.I just didn't come to training cuz i would be useless and end up being a burden. And i probly won't come tomorrow either until i think _im _ready." She then muttered to herself."I wish i was dead too."

I heared it and like i ways do i screamed "What, Sakura repeat that." i took her by the arm and all was silent. i then put her on my back. She didn't even rebel. She just fell limp and let herself get tossed like a rag doll. I got more worried and concerned and angrier with each step I took toward my apartment. I finly put her down gentle onto the bed. I was about to say something befored I notice she had fallen asleep. I knew this was better so that in the morning I would be more calm and she would be rested. I took an extra pillow and laid it on the floor.

Guess i'm sleeping on the floor tonight

I stared at the apartment ceiling befor I noticed I couldn't sleep. I thought of what sakura said and it worried me. I got up and sat on the bed. I stared at her and thought to myself _why? How could someone so beautiful say something so ugly. _

I watched sakura sleep. She looks so peaceful now. God if your out there stop this moment forever.

Kakashi's POV

I watched from a higher building and saw what just took place.Then, I saw naruto leave for the supermarket and buy some food. He returned in a couple of minutes later and saw sakura under the covers. Naruto never looked so calm in the time i've known him. And of all in this situation. I couldn't help but laugh at my young student.What is he thinking. Maybe i should create a jutsu that can do that.

The next morning

Sakura's POV

I woke up to the sweet smell of a flowers.I got up to see Naruto looking at me. He was sitting on the table where i saw breakfast. He smiled at me and signaled me over. I got up slowly awaiting my fate and sat down across the table from him with the situation's thoughts still dancing through my head.

" Are you hungry?" He said while trying to stay as clam as possible.

"No, not really." I gazed into his blue emerld eyes which looked hurt and depressed. He looked at me as though he saw the same thing.

"Well, too bad." He gave me a plate.

I ate a little and realized i haven't eaten in days. I speeded up my pace and scarfed down the food.

Naruto's smile stopped and i stopped eating my food. His mouth opened at shut again then he finally said- "Slow down our you'll choke and actually really die." The pain in his voice alone made wanna cry , but i swore i would never cry again.


	2. who am i?

i do not own or this chapter or naurto

* * *

Naruto's POV 

"Sakura i am very worried about you." I paused to check if she was alright with this confrontation. There were no sounds coming out of her mouth except the occassional deep brreathing. I continued, "I'm Afraid I'll lose you. Not just as my teammate buy as my friend too." By now the regulary sakura would have started to cry but she just sat there. no expression just starting at the half empty plate of food.

Sakura's POV

I stared at my food like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I looked up to see Naruto's worried face."I just said i want to be dead." I hadn't looked away from his gaze till i said it. Naruto looked like he was gonna explode, but keep it in. "I wasn't gonna act upon it... People say things that they don't mean when there hurt or angy or sad.Do you understand?" I watched his face bubble with anger. "I know you must of sad something you wanted to take back but in the time it seemed alrit to say...It was alot like that."

Naruto contained himself then said restraing himself from screaming, " which one are you sakura- hurt angry or sad.?" I saw him look down awaiting my answer.

" A mixture of all three." I said expressionless. The pause seemed to last forever.

"Who _are _you?" He got up and said tiptoeing over the table in my face.

I imideately answered "In the first place, I never knew who i was besides my mother's daughter, and know she is gone and** I don'T know who _I AM._**

"I know who you are."

"who am I, Naruto"

"Your my best friend my teamate."

"**That's my problem. I don't want to be defined through someone else!" **I screamed **"I want to be self defined.I want to be able to stand on my two feet by MYSELF.You know who you are. You say it proudly- NARUTO UZUMAKi-"**I didn't stop and continued even when Naruto looked me straight in the eye. "**YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, A POWERFUL NINJA. ME, I'M NOBODY, THE STUPID CANDY HAIRED GIRL ON THE FAMOUS TEAM 7 TEAM. THE USELESS ONE OF THE GROUP."**

Naruto has matured alot since the day i met him. He kept his cool no matter the situation now. He spoke up with anger " **I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM BESIDES MY NAME. A STUPID TITLE. I WOULD BE THE SAME PERSON IF I HAD A DIFFERENT NAME RIGHT! AND SECOND" he looked at me harsher then ever befor **

**"DON'T YOU EVER CALL YOURSELF USELESS!! YOU GOT THAT!! **

"TELL MY FATHER THAT!!" i covered my mouth as soon as i heard what i said. regreting it as i did, i got up and headed for the door. 

He jumped in front of me bfored i could leave. His eyes full of concern.

Naruto's POV

All i managed to say was "WHAT"

She pushed me out of the door way and murged into the crowd of people outside.

I then left for practive hopely if nothing would take my mind off of this , training will. It didn't work.

"Kakashi- sensie, who am I?" I asked looking down.

"A loser" said sasuke.Kakashi then shot him with a dirty look. sasuke looked at me and quickly gave a nod to the ground. That was his way of apologising.

"Who am i, Naruto?" he looked at me instead of his book.

"Kakashi hatake." I suddenly realized i told hom the sme thing i didn't wanted to hear.

"wrong, I'm the copy ninja.." I looked at him confused.

"I made a name for myself even if it i am only known about it in my career. I made it and it only reflects who i am." he then gave me a wink which was hard to see considering i can only see one eye. In the next moment i realized he was spying on me and sakura's arguement "Your all young and full of potential and can be whoever you want to be." sasuke looked confused and i was thinking about how to say this to sakura." so to answer your question,naruto, you are who you want to be" he looked at me with a pleasent eye and then continued to read his book.


	3. find out

i do not own naruto or this chapter

* * *

Naruto's POV

These words stuck to me like moths to the light. _i want to be dead. i just said it-it means nothing- i won't act upon it! who am I? Tell my father that! You are who you want to be. **I am the next hokage**_ i said to myself to try and calm my nerves. _what type of hokage will i be without friends- without iruka sensie, kakashi sensie, saksuke, and sakura. _what if she tried to kill herself! what if she is already dead. all these thoughts raced through my mind. I ran to her house which seemed like an eternity away. i finally get there and almost sat in the tree but heard sakura singing on one of the branches.

The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive  
But I feel like I died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away

After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened

superchick- beauty from pain.atleat part of it

It brought me to tears. her voice was beautiful but it hurt to hear. i couldn't move. if that is how sakura feels then she needs help. i feel a raindrop on my check. i look up to see a storm coming.sakura saw it to but didn't move either. she just moved her hand across her hand like it was a razar.I wanted to scream, i wanted to cry, i wanted sakura to do the same ...in my arms. She looked at me , start into my eyes. it looked like she was about to cry- though she held it in. she ignored me and continued to write in a small notebook of hers. i hide far enough so i could see her but she couldn't see me. i saw her unzip her dress a little and pull out a necklace.i was happy to see the smile on her face as she brought it out but almost died wen i saw what the pendent was. she took it of the chain and slide it right in her inner thigh.I didn't question any of my thought. i hadn't miss seen it that was fact.i then realized it wasn't an identity problem but depression. when i approached her she ran off like she thought i would ignore it. i didn't tell anyone incase i could help her by myself. i wondered if kakashi saw. he won't say anything though- i don't think.

A couple of days went by and i read books about what i saw. it made me worry even more about the fact that the majority who cut themselves turn to suicide if the slitest thing pushed them off the edge to self destruction.i had to be careful.if i told anyone and they made a mistake- i could lose sakura forever. i had to take care of it myself but if i had no choice i would tell sensie and he will take the appropriate action. he could ignore it if no one saw he saw it but if i tell kakshi infront of sasuke he will be a witness.

Sakura's POV

I don't care anymore if naruto knows our not. If worse comes to worse he tells someone i can always runaway. I began to bandage all of my body in fear they woud find out.


	4. the new sakura

i do not own naruto or this chapter

* * *

Naruto's POV

I walked to training that day- i was a little late but kakashi is always late- it wsn't a big deal till i saw kakashi actually on time while sasuke stared at me for being late. he moved so i can see the green eyed girl behind him. My eyes in shock at the new wardrobe sakura dressed in. Her body was bandage from nek to foot in bandages with the only thing else was a long jacket she wore as it blew against the wind , her pack,and 3 swords - one behind her and the others at each side of her. sasuke like the new her. she was alot less annoying and had lost the never ending crush on him.

I wondered if she wore the bandages to hide the cuts on her. If i was right did she cut up her entire body.she only needed to cover her legs but he arms and stomach too. she wore that stupid necklace-still, which was evidence to my theory.my thoughts were interupted by sensie's words "we have a mission... let's test out the new sakura!"

he kept talking but i couldn't take my eyes off sakura. he led us to the gates of the village to a small boy. sakura went into her pack and took out a cigarette.

"Hey, sakura, who's your hock up." sasuke asked as he signaled for a smoke. she gave one to him but kakshi took it from him before it touched his lips. he let sakura smoke which make sasuke jealous.

Kakashi's POV

What the hell is going on. she's gonna bring sasuke down with her. i know it was unfair but sakura was alot angrier at the world right now more than him. and thats saying alot. what did i miss that naruto isn't telling me maybe i can trick him.he's gotten alot stronger and smarter than b4 so that probly won't work. i guess i'm gonna have to trust him with her. _Naruto i believe in you._

Bfored i knew it we were in battle and sakura just stands around while the enemy wins. but when we're all on the ground sakura draws her sword. with on quick step towards the enemy she stabs him and he fades into the darkness.I didn't expect that sakura would be stronger than me, but i guess she is now and it only took her several days. she sticks he sword in the ground to clean it and lifts it back up then puts it in her sheth. she put the boys on her shoulders and me on her back. how did sakura surpass me in such a short time. she can lift all of us at the sme time. w/e happened to her it made her a bad teammate but a good ninja.should enter her in the jounin exams?

She left them in the hospital and went on her way.


	5. not alone

i do not own naruto or this story!

* * *

Naruto's POV.

I woke up in the hopital. I looked to my right to see teme, then to my right to see sensie. Maybe Sakura is somewhere else. I don't remember her getting hurt, but she didn't fight either. I hope she's alright and not cutting.I'll investigate later.

"I gotta get out of here!""

Sasuke's POV

"Yo, dobe, you awake?"

"yeah, I'm awake. What do you want?"

"What just happened?" I wanted to just break out laughing right there.

"I have no clue." he sounded just like he wanted to laugh too.

I investigate Sakura's strange behavior when i leave the hospital.

Kakashi's POV

"huh, where am I?"

"Ohie, sensie, in kohona's hospital. You just woke up." Said the knuckle headed ninja. "If this is what being old is like i fear age."

"I hate hospitals" I slowly got up, but Naruto pushed me back down.

"nah-uh, your wounds haven't completely healed yet."

I'll wait till he leaves to get out of here and ivestigate her behavior.

Sakura's diary

I need somewhere i can put my thoughts.I trust you keep my secret forever and all eternity. Evertime i see my team i feel like running into their arms,telling them my father touches and beats me evertime i go home, and just deal with the consequences later. Watch Kakashie jump off to tell the hokage, and Sasuke go kill him, and just cry in Naruto's arms, but this is reality. Kakashie won't belive me, even though sasuke is an avenger he doesn't give a shit about me, and Naruto is too much of an idiot to understand what i'm going through.So diary, your my only friend i can trust. Sitting on this park bench and crying, not giving a shit who sees me. Even if they do,they won't find out unless i tell them, but even then they won't do anything. He's too much of a well respected shinobi. Besides, this kind of thing doesn't happen in kohana so no one suspects a thing. That's why i cut, to dull the pain and escape life.I'm not the only one gonna crack, my little sister is gonna crack soon too so i gotta stay strong for her. The only other human being who knows my pain..all because she goes through it too. So in a way i have a second team. She's always with me, and thats all i need to remeber...I'm not alone.

Kakashie's POV

"tsk,tsk- Saukra your getting sloppy." I thought sitting in a tree over the park bench." A diary, huh, that should give me the answers i want. Now how to get it. hm..."

"yo, sensie." I look up to see sasuke and naruto on a higher branch.

"We need that diary." Naruto turned his head down to look at me "Your not the only one worried about her change in behavior."

"So let's get it."

"i have another question." commented Naruto

"what would that be?"

"Who's gonna keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't kill herself cutting?"

"nani" stated sasuke un-moved.

"So that's what i missed huh?"

"So you seriously didn't spy on us that day."

"Nope, I had to report Sakura's strange behavior."

"I guess you reporting something about your student is actually better than helping her. Interesting priorities mr. less than scum."


	6. lies

ok this is the fist chapter that i put put on this story hope you like it. tell me what you think.. sorry it's so short pleases no flams

i do not own naruto

* * *

_"Nope, I had to report Sakura's strange behavior."_

_"I guess you reporting something about your student is actually better than helping her. Interesting priorities Mr. less than scum."_

I just ignored him and look back a Sakura to see that she was gone. "Now look she gone and we dont know were she went..." i siad looking at Naruto.

we get down from the tree and when to were she was last "were do you think she keeps her diary?" Naruto asked

"I think she must keep it with her so that no one reads it o maybe in her room." I said as i thought...

with sakura her pov

I got tryed of being there so am now walk around not knowing were to go. i dont want to go home but i have to get going SO. and then yet another night of getting beaten and being touched. i cant not just go them my little sister will be the one in trouble and i dont want that. she still to little. I wish i could be stonger i wish i would be like Naruto and Sasuke. their so stoung not just physically but minetaly. I looked at the sunset from the same place where we all watched it from when we first finsh our first really mission.

"Sakura-san?" i hear someone say my name i turn to see Hinata i gave her a sad smiler.

"Hi Hinata-san." i said i dont know her that will but she always seem nice.

"wow i almost dont recognizes you.with you new look." she siad

"Oh you dont like it?" i asked

"No it's not that. but it not you." she said shyly.

"then what is me?" Maybe she could answer me. "who am i?"

"who you are will you Haruno Sakura a good ninja adn a good friend to everyone you always have a smiler on your face, and you may be mean to some people but that your way of caring for them. " she told me

"ya that was you see?" i asked her she nod.

"i better go or my dad will get mad see you later Hinata-san." i said how can some one see the good things about me and i cant? no she mush me lieing am nothing like she said.

"Sakura have a good night." she siad as she bowed. i nod and left to go to another nightmare...


	7. Chapter 7

Ok sorry for the long wait but i had a little writer block i hope you like it. the next chapter will be much longer i promise. sorry if there is any misspelled word and grammar

i do not own naruto

* * *

It seems like this night mare will never end. I got home and my father got mad at me for my new 'look' he was also drunk nothinkg new his always drinking at night ever sice i could remember. he bet me a fell times tell me am worthless and that i will never be good for anything. he waits for me to cry but i never do. i go up to my sister room to see that she already asleep. i kissed her and left for my room. 5 minutes later he comes...and dose what he waits with me. he dont care he never dose...  
with naruto  
after we look all over the place i found Hinata and asked her if she know where she was and it turn out that she  
left for home. i think her and wait to tell the others. we meet up at the ramen marked.

"did you find her?" kakashi sensie us

"no"

"i dont but i heard from hinata that she went home about 2 hours ago." I told them.

"will theres nothing we can do now i think of something tonight and tomorrow at practice to see what we can get out of her." he said as he wave good bye to us "go home and rest guy." and with that kakashi sensie


	8. just like your mother

_**sorry for taking so long to update i hope you guys are liking this story so far!! plaers review and gave me some feed back!! that and if you want me to update sooner then review**_

_**i do not own Naruto**_

**--**

_**Sakura pov**_

After my father left I was in the room where I looked out of the window I put on some clothes on and went out. He would never know or care. As I did I saw Naruto and the others. I hid form them so they won't see me. I saw that they where head to my house. This would be a first they never been there and it was better. But I just had to know what they where doing there so I followed them. I was in the tree next to my house. They knocked and I hope my father wouldn't answer it. One f the meads come to answer. kakashi sensie was the one taking.

"Hello is sakura here?" he asked

"No the young madam is sleeping and should not be woken." She said

"Oh come on lady it's so early we just want to talk to her it won't take that long to talk to her. Please..." Naruto pleaded man he never changes.

"I said NO now if you don't mine I have things to do now leave!" she yelled at them and shut the door in their faces.

"Will that went will.." sasuke asked they all seem worried about some think.

"I don't know but we need to get to the bottom of this. We meet tomorrow and we will think of something tomorrow. Got home and get some sleep I stay here and see if I can find anything out.."

"ok" Naruto and sasuke said together and they left. I backed into the trees a little more and to make such he don't see me. He just stood there for a moment.

"Come out sakura I know your there." I sight and got out.

"Ya will I was just going for a walk you know." I said like nothing was wrong.

"Why did you sneak out?" he asked me

"Me sneak out what are you taking about?"

"The maid said that you where sleeping and if you not you here. So why did you sneak off?" he asked me

"I just want to be alone for a while." I told him." can we go some where else to talk??" I asked him

"ya come on we can do some training if you like.' I nodded and we went off into the night. We got to a river just outside the village. It was the place where my mom use to bring me as a child.

"this is where me and your mother would train when we where younger." he said this got me off guard

"you and my mom train together?" I asked he nod..

_**kakashi pov.**_

I took sakura to a river out where me and her mother use to train. She seem surprise when I told her this.

"Yes Sakura I know your mother vary will. We where in the same squad. We even went out but then her father got her to marry him." I think she know who I meant. "we stopped seeing each other until a full years later she had kohana at that time. I think that she was about 5. When I saw her her face light up like when we where younger but then she looked at him sadly and come over to me. She don't seem herself.." I looked at sakura and smiled

"so what this have to do with anything?" she asked

"I just want to see you happy. Sakura you look just like you mother and I know that she would want to be happy." I said

"I am happy you don't need to tell me this so are we going to train or what?" she said impatiently. I know I won't get any answer like this so I nodded

"your just like your mother you know that." I said as she went I ran at me . I may not know what wrong with her but I was going to find out. I just had to find out why she had change so much in so little time….


	9. hurt

__

**Ok here is an update!! Hope you all like it so far and I wanted to asked if there was anyone who could help me and beta this story? If you want to help me then pm me oh and I also wanted to know what coulpe you guys waned on here. Am not so such if I want this to me a NarutoXsakura story what do you think, will that all please RR and tell me what you think**

**Kakashi pov.**

Sakura has gotten so much better then she used to she us to. If I don't keep on my feet she would have bet me easily. But as her sensei I wouldn't be bitten with out a fight. He fighting style is just like her mothers. I could tell she was train with her before she 'die'. so I know some what was coming. We got done around sun rise.

"Sakura I think you should go home and get some sleep we do have train in about 4 hour from now but if you want to me about 2 hour late then that will be find." I told her. She nodded and wished me a good morning\night. I watch her walk always for a minute I feet like it was her mother walking always from me again and that I would see her….I sight and looked up at what was lift of stairs. After a while I head home to get some sleep.

**Sakura pov**

Kakashi-sensei is a good teacher when am with him I feel safe not in the 'like-like' way as a father type of way. The way I use to felt with me father before. I had to sneak back in the house and into my room but then I saw him it was my dad and he was mad…

**A full hour's later Naruto pov**

I got to our meeting please like always expiating sakura to be there but when I got there she wasn't. That's when sasuke come along.

"Hey sasuke you know where sakura is? She not here yet and she the first to come." I said sasuke look a little worried. Even thought he was mean to sakura he care for her as much as all of us did,

"She should be here soon." he said trying to make out as if he doesn't care but I could see he did. We wait and then a 'poof' Kakashi came.

"You sorry about that but I got lose on the road of li-" he stop when he saw sakura was missing

\"where sakura I thought she would be here by now." He said

"Don't know she wasn't her and am getting worried Kakashi-sensei "I said he looked worried too.

"Let's go see what up. Maybe she just over sleep." we then walked to her house. We knocked and the same maid from the night before came.

"Hi there we are here to see sakura." kakashi said the woman looked scared but before she said anything sakura's little sister come run,

"I want to sissy!! I want see sissy. Sissy hurt!!" she cried out as she tried to run out.

"What what wrong with sakura?!" I yelled

"Naruto-san!! Sasuke-san!! Kakashi-sama sissy in the hospital!! She hurt! Please take me with her!!" she cried as she ran to us she was hugging my leg.

"What happen?"

"Daddy hurt her last night." she cried we're all shocked when we heard this. How could sakura father do something like that!!


	10. MENTAL EMERGENCY?

****

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_

_MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP._

_TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT _

_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??_

_SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE _

_THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA _

_THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN_

_THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_


	11. what going on

****

**_hi there sorry for taking so long to update but here it is am trying to update all of my stroy so here is the frist grop of them and i hope you all like it. plaese tell me what you think _**

**_i do not own naruto _**

**"What happen?"**

**"Daddy hurt her last night." she cried we're all shocked when we heard this. How could sakura father do something like that!!**

"daddy hit sakura she in the hospital it was all daddy don't believe what he said he don't love sissy!! Please help her!!"" she cried

"what is going one?" Naruto asked

"nothing she just imagining things." the maid said

"no please help me sissy hurt and I want to see her. " Kakashi looked at the maid and when in and took Sakura's younger sister

"Hope you don't mind but am going to take her with me ok." he said as he left. Naruto and sasuke followed them. Once they got to the hospital they went to her room to see that she was all batten up and her bands where off and they could see brush on her light skin there wasn't a part of her that was black or blue or that was bleeding. Once her sister saw her she ran by Sakura's side

"please sissy don't lave me like mommy left us please stay with us," she cried sakura work up and saw her little sister

"..rr.. Molly you should be at home why are you… here?" sakura asked not really noting her team

"I was worried sissy I thought he killed you this time why cant we just leave him? I don't want to be there with him with out mommy or you sissy please why cant we go?" she asked again

"we cant do that we don't have the money and he would hurt you if I left just try and hold on a little longer ok I promise I will find a way out we don't need anyone just each other, remember what mom use to say?" sakura asked her

"Yes she said if there is still hope or still someone you love you can do anything you want for that one person," Molly said

"see I still have you so everything will be ok."

"But mom had me and you and she count hander him how can we?"

"we just will ok." the girl nodded

"Sakura who did this? Why did your sister tell us you father hit you?" Naruto asked sakura looked at them

"what are you doing her?" she asked surprised to see them

"we head you where hurt from on of the maid then your sister came running telling us your father hit you. Is this true?" kakashi asked her sakura looked away from her teammates

"No its not how can it you know him he won't do that." Sakura smiled at him kakashi just looked at her he don't know what she was hitting behind that smiled but he know now that she was getting hurt and he know who it was but Sakura would not admit to it and he need her to so he could do something about it so he could arist her father but with out her say anything something then he count do anything with ot the proof and he was going to get it even if it was the last think he would do he was going to get the proof he need….


End file.
